wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Paladin quests
Introduction These are discussions of the salient points of each Paladin quest. This page contains Spoilers. If you want to figure these out on your own, do not read this page. While these are not step by step walkthroughs they do hit all the high points and give an outline to completion. Basics You start your paladin-specific quest journey with the standard 1st-level "take this (object) to (early trainer)" quest. This quest is given when you complete the very first quest you are offered upon entering the game which you get from the NPC standing about 10 feet in front of you when the cinematic ends. When you turn in the first quest, the "go visit your trainer" quest will be offered to you. This quest shows a new player where the paladin trainer is located in the starting area, so the quest description always has all the information you need. The Quests Level 12 (Redemption) The reward for this quest series is your resurrection spell, Redemption. Your trainer will instruct you to travel to the nearby capital city and speak the trainer there. You will receive a quest from that trainer. For humans, the quest-giver is Duthorian Rall in the Cathedral in Stormwind; for dwarves, Tiza Battleforge upstairs in the Hall of Mysteries in Ironforge. *There, you will receive a quest to help a local resident through some troubles. For humans, seek out Stephanie Turner in the Trade District; for dwarves, seek out John Turner in the Commons. You will have to provide ten linen cloth to complete the quest. *Return to the quest-giver in Ironforge to get the next part of this series. You will receive a Symbol of Life and be required to talk to a nearby NPC who will tell you a story about a friend of his who needs help. *Follow the quest directions, heading to Heroes' Vigil in eastern Elwynn Forest (humans) or Helm's Bed Lake in eastern Dun Morogh (dwarves). Locate the dead NPC in need at that location and use the Symbol of Life on him to resurrect him. *The resurrected NPC will now offer you a quest to kill nearby Defias Wizards (for humans) or Dark Iron Spies (for dwarves) for a drop. Note that item will only drop if you are on the quest. Once you have the item, return to the capital city and the NPC near your trainer. You will then learn your resurrection spell. Level 12 (Redemption) The first part of this quest involves heading out to a small, nondescript island in the northern portion of the Ghostlands. there you kneel at a small brazier and are attacked by a level 12 mob. After you defeat the mob, you will receive credit for completion of the quest and must return to Silvermoon City. Once there, you receive a new quest which involves heading into the chamber beneath the paladin trainers and draining the power out of the naaru, M'uru, into a small crystal phial. You then have to take the phial to one of the inns in Silvermoon and use it to resurrect your attacker from the first part of the quest (he was working for the Blood Knights). Return to the quest giver after this and you're done. The reward for this quest is your resurrection spell, Redemption. thumb|right|250px|A Dwarf wielding Verigans Fist! Level 20 (Sense Undead, Bastion of Stormwind, and Verigan's Fist) The rewards for this quest series will be the ability Sense Undead, the shield Bastion of Stormwind, and an incredibly nice two-handed mace, Verigan's Fist. An NPC near the trainer in your capital city will provide you with a volume, the Tome of Valor. Use the tome to start the quest, which will direct you to talk to your trainer. The next quest will take you to Westfall's Longshore, on the far southwestern coast. You must speak with Daphne Stilwell, accept her quest, and then defend her from several waves of attacking Defias. This quest can be soloed at level twenty with great care, but bringing a friend will make it considerably easier. Do not forget that you can heal Daphne. Return to your trainer in the capital city to learn Sense Undead and receive the Bastion of Stormwind. At this point, your trainer will direct you to speak with Jordan Stilwell outside the gates of Ironforge. Jordan will give you the quest The Test of Righteousness to gather the components to make the rare two-handed mace Verigan's Fist. The note will provide the details on where and how to get each of the four pieces. *Whitestone Oak Lumber - in the Deadmines in Westfall; from the Goblin Woodcarves located in the room with the Shredder *Purified Kor Gem - in Blackfathom Deeps in Ashenvale; from various Blackfathom naga just outside the instance. Warning: you must talk to Thundris Windweaver in Auberdine, Darkshore in order to get the quest Seeking the Kor Gem to retrieve the gem. If you do not have this quest, the gem will not drop! Return the corrupted gem you find to Thundris to receive the purified gem you need. *Jordan's Smithing Hammer - in Shadowfang Keep in Silverpine Forest; laying on a box inside the stables, on the far end of the courtyard before you go up the ramp. *Jordan's Refined Ore Shipment - in the Mo'grosh Stronghold in northeast Loch Modan; a crate outside a cave, guarded by elite ogres. Warning: you must talk to Bailor Stonehand in Thelsamar in order to get the quest Bailor's Ore Shipment to retrieve the ore. If you do not have this quest, you will not be able to open the ore crate! Return the ore to Bailor in order to receive the item you need. Once you provide all four items to Jordan Stilwell, he will craft the mace for you. Level 20 (Sense Undead, Blood-Tempered Ranseur) Level 40 (Summon Warhorse) The reward for this quest is the spell Summon Warhorse, which provides a mount for you to ride. The quest simply involves speaking to the trainer in your capital city, accepting the quest, and speaking to them again to complete it. Level 50 (Holy Mightstone + Choice of Rare Reward) is a quest introduced in patch 1.8. Most other classes have a similar quest as the paladin one which gives a reward, out of three choices. See Lightforged Blade for other notes. It starts from Lord Grayson Shadowbreaker, sending you to Chillwind Point (Western Plaguelands) to assist Commander Ashlam Valorfist. The main objective is collect 20 Minion’s Scourgestones, simply by equipping your Argent Dawn Commission and killing undead at Sorrow Hill. From there, Ashlam will send you to Sunken Temple to retrieve 6 Voodoo Feathers of different colors. These feathers are dropped by the 6 Seal Guardians (undead trolls) located in the Upper Balconies. The same feathers are required for similar Warrior, Warlock and Priest quests, so finding a group to kill the trolls should not be a problem. Returning the 6 Feathers to Commander Ashlam gives a reward of the Holy Mightstone, , and one of the following: *Lightforged Blade *Sanctified Orb *Chivalrous Signet Level 60 (Summon Charger) The reward for this quest is the spell Summon Charger, which provides an epic (fast) mount for you to ride. (See also: Charger.) Lord Grayson Shadowbreaker in Stormwind will give you the two quest series: one to get the exorcism censer, one to get the barding. Once you have both items, you will receive a short quest to obtain the scryer. You will then use the scryer in Scholomance to summon monsters to fight, at the end of which you will be able to obtain your spell. Exorcism Censer #Emphasis on Sacrifice - travel to Ironforge to retrieve High Priest Rohan's exorcism censer. You will need to provide 150 gold to complete this quest. #To Show Due Judgement - High Priest Roah will instruct you to return the censer to Lord Grayson in Stormwind. #Exorcising Terrordale - Lord Grayson will give you a quest to take the Exorcism Censer to Terrordale in the Eastern Plaguelands. There you must use the censer on the green swirls you see, revealing one to three Terrordale Spirits per use. Slay twenty-five spirits and return to Lord Grayson in Stormwind. Barding #The Work of Grimand Elmore - talk to Grimand Elmore in Stormwind's Dwarven District and provide the materials listed below to obtain your Arcanite Barding. ##150 gold ##6 Arcanite Bar - made by an alchemist transmuting an Arcane Crystal and a Thorium Bar (on a 48-hour cooldown) ##5 Stratholme Holy Water - from some of the crates in the undead side of Stratholme ##40 Runecloth - cloth that drops from high-level humanoids and undead ##10 Arthas' Tears - harvested by herbalists #Take the Arcanite Barding to Lord Grayson Shadowbreaker in Stormwind. You will be given a quest to travel to Southshore and speak with Merideth Carlson. #Manna-Enriched Horse Feed - talk to Merideth Carlson in Southshore and give her 50 gold and 20 Enriched Manna Biscuits. The biscuits can be purchased from the Argent Dawn Quartermaster in either Chillwind Camp in the Western Plaguelands or Light's Hope Chapel in the Eastern Plaguelands. Your reputation with the Argent Dawn must be at least Friendly in order to purchase the biscuits. #Ancient Equine Spirit - travel to Dire Maul west and slay Tendris Warpwood. Upon his death, an equine spirit will appear. Quickly talk to the equine spirit before it runs away. Your enriched horse feed and arcanite barding will be consumed to create Blessed Arcanite Barding. N.B.: Tendris will yell for any surviving Ironbark Protector patrols early in the battle. #Blessed Arcanite Barding - Return the Blessed Arcanite Barding to Lord Grayson in Stormwind. Summoning the Charger #The Divination Scryer - once you have both the Exorcism Censer and the Blessed Arcanite Barding, Lord Grayson in Stormwind will require you to provide one Azerothian Diamond and one Pristine Black Diamond. You will receive a Divination Scryer. #Assemble a good five-man party and travel to Scholomance. Fight down to Rattlegore, kill him, and clear his room. The Fight Have your party move to the corner by the door so you have some breathing room. Place your Scryer on the mound in the center of the room and run over to join your party. Waves of mobs will be spawned, each requiring a particular Judgement to be used on them in order to defeat them. The proper Judgement will release a strong AoE effect against the mobs and/or stun them. In order of waves, use the following judgements: #Judgement of Wisdom #Judgement of Righteousness #Judgement of Light #Judgement of Justice Tips: *Use your Shadow Resistance Aura. *Bring multiple paladins for multiple Judgements. *Use the Judgements when the mobs are grouped up to maximize the AoE damage and stun. *If by chance your group wipes during this fight, simply return to Lord Grayson Shadowbreaker in the Stormwind Cathedral and abandon the quest, re-accept it, and you will be given a new Scryer. (The Scryer is used up if you wipe) After the last wave of mobs, the Death Knight Darkreaver will appear. Slay him and a spirit horse will appear. Talk to the horse, loot the quest item from Darkreaver, target your Scryer, and use the quest item. See Also See also the main article "Paladin". Category:Paladins Paladin quests